Sonic G!
by DragonSoul Prod
Summary: This retelling based on Sega's famous mascot centers Sonic unraveling the chaos emeralds while meeting new friends such as Tails and Amy, or enemies like Shadow or Jet. CH. 6 and 7 soon!
1. Sonic Appears!

Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive

**(Sonic CD Jap. Opening)**

**EP. 1: Sonic Appears!**

_**The chaos emeralds, emeralds of great power have the ability to grant power to any who possess all seven. Many people wish to use their power for evil purposes, and aim to get riches, kill off nations, or even destroy the world. The Earth sees their powers as a threat, but some believe they can be used to forever change the fate of the world. One of those individuals has the name... Sonic The Hedgehog!**_

_**Ever since the vicious Dr. Eggman has learned of the emerald's power, he aims to use them to activate seven robots, all of destructive power. Can anyone stop these robots?**_

On Westside Island, many humans are seen throwing cans at a yellow fox, who takes it without dodging.

"I can't believe he's gone because of you!"

"Yeah, it's all your fault, ya stupid fox!"

A citizen ran up to the fox and jabbed him into a building, knocking him into it.

"Let's kill him! He let Eggman steal one of our best scientists!"

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

A blue hedgehog is shown standing before several people, and walking towards the crowd.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our town?"

"Hmph, my name's Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic The Hedgehog?" the fox asked himself.

"Well, we don't care about you! As far was we're concerned, you're just a stupid animal, just like that fox over there!"

"What's wrong with you? You guys have no right to criticize us, especially since I'm here!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, really? What can you do, talk the talk, yes! But when it comes to the real thing, you are no match for us!"

"Try me." Sonic said.

"What's he doing?" the fox asked.

"FINE, everyone, _attaaack!_"

So the entire crowd started racing towards Sonic, but he easily dodged all of their punches and kicks, and quickly overpowered them in both speed and strength. Before Tails knew it, the battle had ended, and he realized he had a new idol, the idol's name being Sonic The Hedgehog. Everyone was defeated, and Sonic prepared to walk towards Tails and help him. However, a man who had not been affected by Sonic's attacks, picked up a stick on the ground and threw it towards Sonic.

"Sonic! Look out!" the fox shouted.

"What kind of attack is that?" Sonic asked.

Sonic grabbed the stick, and crushed it within his hands. He prepared to aim it back at the man, who shook in fear. Sonic decided to throw it at the man, who thought he had been killed. The stick had just hit his clothes and pinned him to a wall. Sonic walked up to Tails, who was trembling, only to see Sonic's hand.

"Need help, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, no. That's alright." the fox said.

"Well, I'm vacationing here for a few days so contact me if these idiots decide to mess with you again." Sonic stated.

"Uum... I ... guess I can." the fox said.

"Well, until then, see ya!" Sonic yelled.

Soon, Sonic left Tails and traveled across the city.

"Who was that blue hedgehog? I've got to go research him while I can!" the fox shouted.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was examining the red chaos emerald two of his robots collected. His two robot henchmen: Rubet and Arbot, had returned with it, only a few minutes before. Rubet was a serious robot, who took his work seriously, but his annoying companion, Arbot always found a way to ruin his victory or chances of getting Eggman's recognition.

"Amazing, this red chaos emerald seems as if it can power my fire model." Eggman said.

"You mean the fire model? That's gonna be awesome!" Arbot cried.

"Master, I hope the best for your new project." Rubet said.

"Rrrrgh, shut up, Rubet! Can't you see me trying to enjoy my success! With this, I can finally rule supreme over the world!" Eggman yelled.

"Sorry, master." Rubet said.

"Arbot, would you mind handing me that wrench? I want to work on the fire model." Eggman said.

"Sure, boss! Whatever ya' say!" Arbot cried.

Arbot handed the wrench to Eggman, who kindly thanked him for this, angering Rubet.

"HA! That brat Sonic won't beat the fire model, Flameos!" Eggman shouted.

In Westside Island, Sonic was relaxing on top of a building, and the fox looked through binoculars trying to anaylze the blue hedgehog.

"What's this guy's story? All he's doing is being lazy." the fox stated.

"Heh, I'm getting bored!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic zoomed from the building and leaped to other buildings, and had the fox struggling to keep up with him. When the fox stopped to rest, he sat down on a building, wondering about Sonic's speed.

"How can anyone be that fast?" the fox asked.

"Easy, training!" Sonic yelled.

"AAAAAAAGH!" the fox shouted.

"What's wrong, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Ya' can't just go around scaring people like that, okay!" the fox asked.

"Well, you were spying on me!" Sonic yelled.

"I was just trying to..." the fox stopped.

All kinds of citizens were seen below the two as they threw things at Tails.

"It's them again!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, no!" the fox yelled.

"We want you out of our town, Tails!"

"Yeah, leave here now!"

Tails tried to leap from the building and was making his two tails spin, confusing Sonic. Tails eventually could not complete the trick and lost balance in the air.

"OH NO! Hold on!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic raced to Tails, saving him from collasping to his death, and zooming off into a forest.

"Did we lose them?" Sonic asked.

"I guess." Tails said.

Tails stood, looking at his nation from afar with sorrow.

"So your name's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, that's it. Well, my full name's Miles "Tails" Prower, but you get it." Tails said.

"Hey, why were those people chasing after you? You look like a good person." Sonic stated.

"Well, it all started a few years back, Sonic." Tails said.

"What do ya mean, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, my real parents disowned me when I was little due to the fact that I wasn't able to fly. So, I was thrown away at sea, abandoned." Tails added.

"Wow, that must of been tough for ya. How'd you survive?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, not even I thought I would make it, but soon I was saved... by him." Tails said.

_"Wake up, you! Wake up, boy!"_

_"What, who are you?" Tails asked._

_"Oh, call me Chuck, Chuck Thorndyke, a famous scientist and engineer around here." Chuck said._

_"Chuck, what kind of name is Chuck?" Tails asked._

_"It's my name, stupid fox brat!" Chuck yelled._

_"Wait, I was in the ocean. Did you save me, mister?" Tails asked._

_Suddenly, Chuck remembered his daring rescue for Tails. There was a terrible thunderstorm, and everyone in Westside Island was trying to escape to safer places. However, Chuck saw a yellow figure at sea, and realized it was a person. He attempted to save the person._

_"Professor Chuck, where are you going?" another researcher asked._

_"I'm going to save that person in the ocean!" Chuck shouted._

_"Are you crazy, you'll never make it!" he screamed._

_Chuck grinned._

_"Heh, I know." Chuck stated._

_Chuck ran to the ocean, and jumped in. He raced towards the person in freezing temperatures. Before he was able to grab the person, he was overthrown by the water. He returned from it and grab the person by one tail, only to see two._

_"What the? Is this a creature?" Chuck asked._

_Chuck threw the figure closer to the shores, and saw it climb onto the sand. Chuck smiled, knowing he had accomplished one good deed before dying. The figure was none other than Tails and he saw Chuck engulfed by water. Tails decided to jump into the water and return the favor to Chuck, who was unconscious. He grabbed Chuck's hand, and flew into the sky, his shadow figure jumping throughout the sky and onto land. Chuck awoke, and saw Tails knocked out, and smiled._

_"What power does this boy possess?" Chuck asked._

_So, Chuck and Tails got acquainted with each other and soon became best friends, and science partners._

_"Okay, Tails. We're going to work on some plane models, you up for it?" Chuck asked._

_"Yep!" Tails yelled._

_Tails tried working on the machine, but ruined the entire place model._

_"You baffoon! All that work gone to waste!" Chuck yelled._

_"I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Tails yelled._

_"Hey, why are they working together?" a person asked._

_"Who knows, but a stupid fox isn't good enough to be with someone like Professor Chuck!" _

_Tails frowned at the comment, and Chuck pulled him away from the crowd. So the duo continued home, having all sorts of adventures, until..._

_"Where is he! I want answers!"_

_"Who is that?" Tails asked._

_"Doctor Eggman?" Chuck asked._

_"Who's that?" Tails asked._

_"LET ME IN!" Eggman shouted._

_"Hide, Tails. I'll be just fine, just go!" Chuck ordered._

_"But, professor..." Tails said._

_"GO!" Chuck yelled._

_Tails ran behind the sofa, as Chuck stood in front of the door._

_"You don't want to open up? FINE, ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted._

_So two robots blasted through the door as Eggman hovered in on a flying machine._

_"How does someone like you have that type of engineering?" Chuck asked._

_"Simple, my boy! I'm a scientific genious!" Eggman yelled._

_"Well, you've got me! What do you want?" Chuck asked._

_"Hmph, let's see. Oh, I've come for your machinery. It will help me realize my goal of having world domination!" Eggman shouted._

_"Why do you need my help?" Chuck asked._

_"Well, I hear you have a secret weapon at your disposal: a fox!" Eggman shouted._

_Tails trembled, knowing he was being referred to._

_"And I also happen to know that the fox you have in your possesion has the power to fly, am I right?" Eggman asked._

_"I don't even have a fox here." Chuck stated._

_"Oh, really?" Eggman said._

_Eggman's glasses shined, and the robots blasted at the sofa, and grabbed Tails._

_"TAILS!" Chuck cried._

_"Now, that I have him at my possesion, we can start our little project!" Eggman cried._

_"No, please don't take Tails away, he's been through enough. If anyone needs to be abducted it's me. I'll help you build your machine, Eggman." Chuck said._

_"THAT'S DOCTOR EGGMAN TO YOU!" Eggman yelled._

_Suddenly, the robots choke Chuck._

_"PROFESSOR!" Tails cried._

_"Now, what was it?" Eggman asked._

_"Doctor Egg...man... I'll help you build your project!" Chuck shouted._

_"That's better, but how can you help me?" Eggman asked._

_"If you just let me work at your base, I guarantee that I'll have the project finished within a two year timespan." Chuck said._

_"Okay, let's go! But if you don't finish the project, you'll die!" Eggman yelled._

_"Two years, the doctor won't have enough time. It takes ten years just for him to make pieces of a machine!" Tails thought._

_"Tails, farewell, my friend." Chuck said._

_Suddenly, Tails started crying._

_"So you're just giving up? I thought you were the all-powerful Professor Thorndyke! What happened?" Tails screamed._

_Chuck placed his shoulder on Tails, and left in Eggman ship._

_"Oh, I get it now." Tails said._

"And so Chuck was the only one who ever cared about me and after Eggman captured me, everyone blames me for it and I hate it, but Chuck told me to believe in my path and to have faith because I have a pla..." Tails said, interrupted.

"Hey, Tails? What were you trying to do with your tails earlier?" Sonic asked.

"I was attempting to fly. I still haven't mastered the ability just yet." Tails said.

"Flying, eh? Well, Eggman took Chuck away from you! But he's also coming after me here, so how bout' we get Chuck back! Deal?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, he's coming here? Okay!_ Now I can get Chuck back from Eggman!_" Tails thought.

"It's time Eggman learned his place, right Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Right!" Tails replied.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base...

"Flameos is finished!" Eggman yelled.

"Must destroy Sonic The Hedgehog..." Flameos said.

"It's finished, good job, master!" Rubet shouted.

"Hmph, and now I can destroy Sonic for good!" Eggman yelled.

_What can Sonic and Tails do against Flameos, and can Tails rescue Professor Chuck and gain his town's respect? _

**(Sonic X Ending)**

**Sonic: Hey, guys! How's it goin?**

**Tails: Today, we're gonna see who wins as favorite Sonic character!**

**Sonic: Let's spin the wheel!**

**(Wheel lands on Sonic)  
**

**Sonic: Heh, of course it's gonna be me!**

**Tails: Uum, Sonic. Take another look!**

**Sonic: What, it's him?  
**


	2. Protect Westside Island! Rescue Plan?

Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive

**(Sonic CD Jap. Opening)**

**EP. 2: Protect Westside Island! Rescue Plan?**

"Hey, Tails. I think you should try to get the citizens to get away from here because I'm not sure if it will be safe once Eggman arrives!" Sonic cried.

"Are you crazy? No one's going to believe me if I try to evacuate them!" Tails replied.

"Come on, Tails. I need to be at the Westside shores to stop Eggman from coming." Sonic reminded.

"Rrrrgh, fine! If you think I can, I'll try!" Tails cried.

"That's my boy! Okay, so you convince everyone and I'll stand guard at the shores." Sonic said.

"Got it, but don't die, Sonic. Please. I've seen Eggman's robots and they're strong!" Tails replied, recalling his first encounter with Eggman and his robots.

"Hey, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog! Do ya' actually think some machines can beat me?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, I'll see you after we're done with this, friend." Tails promised.

Sonic and Tails went to their posts, both trying to do their parts in saving Westside Island, and retrieving Chuck Thorndyke back from Doctor Eggman. As Tails prepared to convince his nation about Eggman's attack, Sonic was just arriving at the shores.

"Well, what do ya' know, I made it here before I thought I would! Now, I play the waiting game." Sonic cried.

Meanwhile, Tails flew up to the top of a building high above Westside Island and hands in front of his mouth, getting ready to call out to his village.

"HEY, EVERYONEEEE!" Tails yelled.

Some of the villagers started looking at Tails, with angry faces, getting ready to throw things at him.

"WAIT! BEFORE YOU THROW THINGS AT ME, I'M NOT HERE TO FIGHT YOU! IT'S NEVER BEEN THAT WAY! I'M HERE TO WARN YOU ABOUT EGGMAN'S ATTACK, OKAY!" Tails screamed.

"Who's Eggman?" a villager asked.

"He's the person who kidnapped Chuck, I had nothing to do with it!" Tails cried.

"Shut up, you! We know it's your fault that Chuck is gone, so don't create up names like EGGMAN to fool us!" a citizen yelled.

"FOOLS, why would I have anything to do with my mentor's disappearance? He was my friend, mentor, and partner! He was the only one who cared about me in this place, and you think I am responsible for his abduction?" Tails asked.

"He does have a point, none of us except Dr. Chuck were associated with Tails. So why would Tails just ruin that?" a villlager asked.

"Tails is making sense, but it's still hard to believe him." a citizen cried.

A citizen threw a can at Tails, causing him to rub his head.

"Don't believe this poser! He's just a fraud! I bet him and that blue hedgehog are in on this! They're going to have us kidnapped next! Am I right?" the can-thrower asked.

"Hey, yeah! How convient that right when that hedgehog enters the village, Tails' attitude changes! They ARE in one it together!" a villager yelled.

The villagers there started throwing more things at Tails, and some prepared to get to him and attack.

"Aw man, this just isn't my day, huh?" Tails asked.

Winds started racing through the island, and the sky turned dark as battleships were seen above the citizens. The battleships had a vicious man's symbol on them: _Eggman's!_ The villagers looked up along with Tails, and realized his character was real!

"Hey, what's going on?" the can-thrower asked.

"It's Eggman! See, I told you!" Tails cried.

"No, he's lying to us again, he probably set this up!" the can-thrower shouted.

The can-thrower turned around and saw the citizens running towards the hills for safety.

"Huh? But..." the can-thrower muttered.

"GO! I guess I'll have to handle things here!" Tails cried.

"No, I have to do something. After all, you were right about everything, huh?" the can-thrower said.

"Hey, thanks! Can you knock on everyone else's doors and tell them to escape?" Tails asked.

"You got it! GO SHOW EGGMAN WHO'S BOSS! And get Chuck back for us if ya' can!" the can-thrower cried.

The can-thrower ran into the distance as Tails turned around to watch out for Eggman.

"HEY, EVERYONE! I JUST WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM THE BRILLIANT DR. EGGMAN! AND I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" Eggman cried from his battleship.

"Wait, what?" Tails asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE IS THE ONE WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR CHUCK THORNDYKE'S DEATH!" Eggman yelled.

"Death?" Tails and some villagers asked.

"Yes, he killed Chuck on that fateful day. I was just trying to RESCUE Chuck from him, as we were both fellow scientists who were making inventions for the good of the world! But him and his parents attacked us in our lab, and Chuck was carried away! It was then that Tails dropped him to his sad and painful death!" Eggman shouted.

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF LIES!" Tails yelled.

"Is Eggman telling the truth?" a villager asked.

"Tails..." the reformed can-thrower sighed.

"It wasn't me, don't listen to HIM!" Tails pleaded.

"HMMM? WELL, I HAVE CHUCK'S BODY RIGHT HERE AS PROOF!" Eggman cried.

Eggman dropped the supposed Chuck's body to the ground and it lured the villagers straight to it. Even Tails was curious as he raced to see his mentor's body, or skeleton. Tails and the others looked upon it, until...

_"Heh, jokes on you, FOOLS!" _the Chuck-body cried.

"He's a machine? THIS ISN'T CHUCK!" Tails yelled.

"Huh?" a villager asked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tails warned.

Suddenly, the fake machine Chuck exploded, causing Tails and some innocent villagers to get caught in the explosion. Meanwhile, Sonic was still at his post, on the shores, looking in front of him at the ocean as some dolphins jumped in and out of the water.

"Heh, silly dolphins. So when is Eggman gonna' be here, I mean, Tails is probably done in the village. I don't want to keep the little guy waitin, ya' know." Sonic muttered.

The dolphins looked at Sonic as he spoke to himself.

"Look at me, talking to a bunch of mammals. Heh, I should be focused on..." Sonic said.

Sonic heard an explosion far within the island, and was puzzled. He saw smoke rise from the area of the explosion, trying to find out what was the cause of it.

"What? An explosion? But how? Oh, no! Don't tell me Eggman knew I was going to be waiting here and he took the other way! THAT would be REALLY bad! Rrrgh, no time for complaining, I have to save Tails and everyone else!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic leaped into the air, and zoomed away from the shores into an area in the village.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT DIE, TAILS!" Sonic cried.

In the village, Tails tried to regain balance after the explosion, injured and beaten. Tails looked at the ground as he saw dead bodies of other innocent citizens, clenching his fists in anger.

"No...they didn't...They didn't deserve this...none of them did." Tails cried.

"Tails, do not get discouraged! This is what happens when you're trying to fight for what is right. Casualties are apart of battle, they represent our courage and debt. We now know that we were wrong to abandon you in time of need. Tails, you are the hero of Westside Island!" the reformed can-thrower announced.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Oh, and call me, Troy... Troy Baker." Troy, the reformed can-thrower replied.

"Okay, Troy. Thanks!" Tails cried.

"Now, everyone! Get ready to fight to save Westside Island!" Troy yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" survivors chanted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WILL STILL BE THE VICTORIOUS CHAMPION OF THIS FIGHT! ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman cried.

And with that, the residents started fighting the robots Eggman sent to attack. Troy punched a machine's head off, and ended his attack by ripping the circuits of one machine out. Some of the villagers leaped onto the robots to hold them down so they would be an easier target. Meanwhile, a big villager was crushing the robots and throwing them within the sky to explode. Tails smiled, knowing he was among comrades.

_"Everyone's trying so hard to stop Eggman. This just means, I'll have to try HARDER!"_ Tails thought.

Tails leaped into the air and used his tails to destroy five robots at once.

"Good job, Tails." Troy cried.

"Heh, it was nothin." Tails said.

_"Rrrgh, how is thing happening? I thought my machines were perfect! Wait..." _Eggman thought.

Eggman used his mind to alert one robot that was supposed defeated, and ordered it to grab Troy. It raced up to Troy, and Tails tried to warn his new friend about this, but was already too late.

"Let him go!" Tails yelled.

Eggman flew down from his pod, still sitting in it, he prepared to speak to our yellow hero.

"Hmm... you don't get it do you. I'm not here to attack this puny village! It's Sonic I'm really after." Eggman revealed.

"Sonic?" a villager asked.

"That's right, the kid has a bounty in several places and I'm just doing everyone a favor by trying to give him justice." Eggman stated.

"A bounty?" Tails asked.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth. Sonic is wanted in so many places that I can't even count any longer." Eggman said.

"You're lying, you've got to be! Sonic's my friend, and even if he does have a bounty, I'm pretty sure it was for a good reason, right?" Tails yelled.

"YOU are the one lying, to yourself, my furry little friend. Now, just tell me where Sonic is and we can end this pointless battle. The lives here may be meaningless to me, but I just care about Sonic. I am going to destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman announced.

"No, if he's a friend of Tails', then he's our friend too. We won't give you info on his whereabouts." Troy said.

"Since when did I give you permission to talk? Robot, crush him!" Eggman shouted.

The robot started crushing Troy, causing him to scream. Tails finally snapped, and flew into the robot, freeing Troy of his grasp. The robot backed away, and started short-circuiting. Eggman and Troy looked at Tails with confusion, shock, and somewhat awe(for Eggman at least).

"Thanks for savin' me." Troy said.

"Don't mention it." Tails cried.

"RRGH, I think that was the last robot! I did not want to use HIM yet, but since you're not going to tell me where Sonic is, it's over for this island!" Eggman shouted.

As Eggman shouted, a large red machine rose from above and its eyes were as cold as ice. Tails and Troy looked up at this machine as Eggman grinned.

"WITNESS MY NEW CREATION, FLAMEOS! IT IS AN HONOR FOR YOU TO SEE HIM DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE WAS MEANT TO DESTROY SONIC!" Eggman yelled.

Tails, Troy, and the residents put up their guard and started charging for Flameos, as Eggman's grin widened. Flameos quicky started blasting fire at the residents, and Tails witnessed a large amount of villagers die.

"No, it can't be. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SONIC, HURRY!" Tails shouted.

"Sonic won't save you. Even he has a frightened side to him, ya know. If it weren't for him, many people could of been saved." Eggman said.

Meanwhile, Troy started battling with Flameos, but was easily thrown aside and blasted aside. Tails quickly ran to his aid, trying to assist.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Ugh...Tails...Don't worry...Just save us...Save our island...and save Dr. Thorndyke..." Troy said.

"TROY, SHUT UP! Stop making me worry!" Tails cried.

"I'm sorry, goodbye...I wish I could of known you longer, then we might of been best friends..." Troy replied.

And with his last words, Troy left Tails to finish the battle. Tears raced down Tails' eyes. Anger spouted from them as well. Right when he made friends. It was taken away from him. Now he was truly angered, Tails flew within the sky and started attacking Flameos, actually effecting him. Eggman looked as Tails punched Flameos, fearing some circuits could be damaged. Tails kept attacking until he spied a red emerald in the middle of Flameos, and knew it was over. Flameos threw Tails away, hoping to kill him. Eggman smiled at Flameos' evil deed.

"Yes! Finally, the stage is set for Sonic's demise! THIS WHOLE ISLAND WILL BE HIS OWN GRAVE!" Eggman cried.

Right as Tails was about to hit a wall and die, a blue hurricane ran down from the building and rescued him.

"WHAT?" Eggman asked.

"Who...saved...me?" Tails asked.

It was Sonic, he had finally arrived to take care of Eggman. Eggman smiled once more, and figured his plan had worked out in the end anyway.

"So you've come, Sonic. I was waiting, everyone here, especially Tails were hoping you could join us in our little game." Eggman said.

"You...made...it...heh heh..." Tails muttered, before fainting.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

Sonic looked around at the surrounding area and saw the bodies of all the Westside Island residents, even Troy's. Anger and guilt overpowered Sonic's ambition, and he looked upon Eggman's smiling face with rage.

"You've gone too far this time, Eggman. Now, I'll make sure you're finished!" Sonic yelled.

"How can you do that?" Eggman asked.

"LIKE THIS!" Sonic cried, leaping towards Eggman until halted by Flameos.

"Oh, yes. I see you two haven't been properly introduced. This is Flameos, a robot creation of mine. And Flameos, this is well, you know. The hedgehog that I want destroyed." Eggman said.

"Heh, I'm glad he already knows about me. Now, the real fight can start! HA!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic jumped into the air and started bursting at Flameos, attacking faster than the speed of sound. Eggman looked as Flameos was attacked, and kept his smile. Sonic continued bursting at his opponent with all his might until he was positive Flameos would not survive the attack. He stopped for a moment, antious to see his progress of Flameos' damage. When the smoke cleared, Flameos was seen with multiple dents in his body and Sonic was happy. However, Flameos' body heated up and began piecing itself back together.

"YES! I was correct! Flameos is the ultimate weapon! Due to the chaos emerald powering him, he's unstoppable!" Eggman yelled.

"Chaos emerald?" Sonic asked, spotting it.

"Yes, my boy. Is that shocking to you?" Eggman asked.

"Not really, that makes it more of a challenge for me!" Sonic cried.

Sonic prepared to steal the chaos emerald from Flameos, but as he did, Flameos' body went up to 200 degrees, and Sonic's hand was burnt. Eggman laughed as Sonic tried to blow on his torching hand.

"WAHAHAHA! There's no way you can beat this one! Oh, no! He's much too powerful for even you, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Eggman screamed.

"He's right. It'll be foolish to attack him if I'd be the one taking the damage! But what am I supposed to do?" Sonic asked.

Tails woke up and looked at Sonic, who was being attacked by an unmerciful Flameos. Flameos blasted Sonic with fire, but Sonic dodged them. As Sonic dodged the attacks, however, Flameos quickly ran up to him and punched him down to the ground, eventually pumbling him. Sonic cried out for help as the residents remain dead on the ground. Tails stood, and called out to Sonic, who looked at his friend.

"What, Tails? Don't you see I'm a little busy here." Sonic said, dodging a fire blast from Flameos.

"Hey, I just thought of something. This thing's basically fire, and water puts that out. So what if we used fire hydrants to weaken this thing!" Tails yelled.

"Good idea, I'll lure him into the place you're talking about!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay, there's five three hydrants surrounding Westside Square, so let's go there! That way, he'll be even more weakened!" Tails cried.

So, Sonic raced into Westside Square, bringing Flameos and a curious Eggman following him.

"Oh, you're running away? No problem, I'm up for a game of tag!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, take the bait, losers!" Sonic chanted.

Sonic and Tails kicked two hydrants on their own, and one together! The hydrants spouted water and it rose to Flameos, shocking Eggman. Flameos fell to the ground, pleasing both Sonic and Tails. However, once they went down to see the machine, it rose back up!

"WHAT? But the water directly got to him!" Sonic shouted.

"Hmmm...I guess this didn't work. Let's get to the shores. I've got an idea!" Tails yelled.

So, Tails led the others to the shores as the battle continued.

"So, what did you have in mind this time?" Sonic asked.

"See that chaos emerald, Sonic? I want you to get it, but after me and you wet Flameos again. This time, however, you'll cause the water from the ocean to rise and I'll use my tails to direct it at this Flameos thing! Deal?" Tails replied.

"Deal!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic led Flameos deeper within the ocean, and started noticing the damage it did to him. Then, he used his speed to send the water to Tails, who flew fluently for the very first time. Tails whacked the water directly towards Flameos, and right as it occured, Sonic grabbed the red chaos emerald, and ended his battle with Flameos, with him being the victor.

"No...no...NOOOOOOO! Do you know how long it took me to perfect Flameos? I'll be back with something stronger, you'll see!" Eggman yelled.

A battleship lowered down to Eggman, and two robots exited it. They were Rubet and Arbot: Eggman's best robots! They helped Eggman into the battleship and escaped the area. Sonic and Tails looked upon Eggman, remembering his last, intimidating words: _I'll be back with something stronger, you'll see!_

**(Sonic X Ending)**

**Sonic: Hey, guys! Today we're going to talk about my speed!**

**Tails: Yep, Sonic's the fastest thing alive, folks!**

**Sonic: Tails, you aren't supposed to announce the title like that, that was my line!**

**Tails: Oops, sorry.**

**Sonic: Anyway, I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!**

**Tails: Well, there you have it, folks. Sonic's speed surpasses everyone on Earth! **


	3. The Hero of Westside Island!

**Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive**

**(Sonic CD Jap. Opening)**

**EP. 3: The Hero of Westside Island! Let's Go Grab Our Dreams, Sonic!**

"What do we do now? Those people are dead! I let them down, if only I reacted sooner, they'd be alive! Damn it!" Tails screamed, falling to the ground, clenching his fists together, on the ground.

Tears raced down the fox's face, and Sonic looked at Tails with sorrow.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

The red chaos emerald lit up and rose into the sky, and shone a light over Westside Island. It rained down crimson energy that helped the citizens, including Troy regain life. As Tails continued crying, Sonic directed him behind them, and Tails and his hedgehog friend smiled. Everyone, including Troy stood before Tails, smiling.

"You guys are okay? YOU'RE OKAY!" Tails chanted.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you and your quick thinking, Tails." Troy replied.

"We also have this hedgehog to thank. What was your name again?" the mayor asked.

"It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic replied.

"Indeed you are, your speed and determination is what saved this city." the mayor said.

"Hey, Tails. All of us want to apologize for our resentment of you. It's just, Chuck was the best scientist in the town. With him, we cured many diseases and everything. He helped us alot." Troy stated.

"Oh, he's okay... I also know where he is..." Tails said, interrupted.

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN, RIGHT NOW! YOU STUPID FOX!" some citizens yelled.

_"So after all that, everything's still...the same." _Tails thought, thinking about how he risked his life and nothing changed.

"KILL HIM, HE SENT EGGMAN! AND ALMOST KILLED US TOO!" a villager screamed.

"He's a menace, and he'll never be apart of our home! EVER!" someone else screamed.

Sonic prepared to yell at the angry citizens, but another did the job for him, and alot better!

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS FOX HERE, HELPED US! HE'S NOT THE ENEMY, EGGMAN IS! AND I'M SURE WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM IF HE COMES AGAIN, SO STOP BLAMING TAILS FOR OUR PROBLEMS! WE NEED TO FACE REALITY, OKAY! CHUCK WAS TAKEN FROM US, BUT IT ISN'T TAILS' FOUGHT! AND I BET YOU CHUCK CAN VOUCH FOR THAT!" Troy shouted with all his might.

Sonic smiled and the mayor glared at the potential attackers.

"How do you know Tails isn't responsible for what happened?" a woman asked.

Troy was about to yell, but Sonic stepped in.

"Tails didn't take your scientist away from you, it was Eggman! In fact, while you guys were hating of Tails and trying to make his life a living hell, he was probably the only one who was actually trying to do something about his kidnapping." Sonic revealed.

"Oh, well, I guess we owe you an apology." the reformed woman said.

"Thanks, I'm glad we can finally put this behind us, everyone." Tails said.

"What was that you were about to reveal, Tails?" the mayor asked.

"Oh! I was going to tell you all about Professor Thorndyke's plan and reason for getting kidnapped! I remember exactly what had happened, Eggman invaded our home and attacked the professor. He demanded that he build some kind of machine for him, and if he didn't finish it, he'll die." Tails stated, recalling the conversation:

_"If you just let me work at your base, I guarantee that I'll have the project finished within a two year timespan." Chuck said._

_"Okay, let's go! But if you don't finish the project, you'll die!" Eggman yelled._

_"Two years, the doctor won't have enough time. It takes ten years just for him to make pieces of a machine!" Tails thought._

_"Tails, farewell, my friend." Chuck said._

_Suddenly, Tails started crying._

_"So you're just giving up? I thought you were the all-powerful Professor Thorndyke! What happened?" Tails screamed._

_Chuck placed his shoulder on Tails, and left in Eggman ship._

_"Oh, I get it now." Tails said._

"What exactly did you mean when you said, I get it now?" Sonic asked.

"The professor never really planned to build Eggman's crazy machine, he just wants to gain info on Eggman, and his technology. He trusted me to help get him back, and I've been planning ever since! Ya' see, we only have a year left until Eggman decides for the professor's execution and if I'm able to save him, then maybe we can all attack Eggman by using his tech against him!" Tails cried.

"So Sonic was right. You were helping all along. Well, don't worry, Tails. We'll honor you as the hero of Westside Island!" the mayor announced.

"YEAH!" everyone screamed.

Tails looked to the ground, as if he was angry.

"Something wrong, man?" Sonic asked.

"Rrrrrgh...rrrgh...I...I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST TO GET THE PROFESSOR BACK FOR EVERYONE! I won't let you guys down, not after giving me such a honor. And Sonic, I want you to know that you're my best friend. Without you, I wouldn't be able to save this place." Tails cried.

"Hey, no prob. But I still think you would've done a fine job without me, ya' know!" Sonic chanted.

Tails smiled.

"So how are we going to rebuild this place?" Troy asked.

"We've had greater challenges, so we can rebuild. It will take awhile, probably a year." the mayor said.

"A year, huh?" Troy said.

"Don't worry, with Sonic the Hedgehog here, nothing's impossible! Just let me work my magic!" Sonic chanted.

Sonic cracked his neck, knuckles, and prepared to run. He shouted and the entire village rebuilt itself. However, Sonic fell to the ground out of being tired from such a technique.

"Wow, the village. It's back! Thank you, Sonic!" a boy cried.

Sonic was seen on the ground, panting.

"Hey, I thought he was super fast, but now he's all tired?" a citizen asked.

"Of course I'm super fast, it's just moves like this tire me out. For you information, I just ran all around your town and fixed up everything in under a minute!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, sorry." the citizen said.

"Hey, look. He forgot some of the town!" a girl pointed out.

"Don't worry, we can fix that on our own. Now it should take about a month, two tops! Thank you, Sonic." the mayor said.

"Your welcome." Sonic said, getting back on his feet.

"Well, everyone. Sonic fixed the emergency center, so everyone who's house got destroyed should stay there until it's fixed." Troy said.

"DEAL!" everyone cried.

"What's your goal now, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I'm going to leave, I guess. After what happened, I don't think I can stay here anymore. I'm a target, and I also don't think rebuilding is part of my vacation." Sonic said.

"Okay, we'll miss you, Sonic." Tails cried.

"Me too. But I'll visit, I promise! Until then, goodbye." Sonic said, picking up a stick along with his belongings attached to it and leaving.

"How'd he get his things?" the mayor asked.

"Sonic has super speed, he must of did it when we were looking." Tails said.

"Don't you mean, when we WEREN'T looking?" a citizen asked.

"Nope." Tails replied.

As Sonic walked into the distance, Tails looked down at the ground. The mayor sensed his sadness, and put his hand over the fox's shoulder.

"You want to go with Sonic, don't you boy?" the mayor cried.

"Well, the professor always did say the world is full of fun and freedom, and Sonic goes wherever his speed takes him. I'd love to do that too, and learn more about technology so that when I save the professor, I'll have all kinds of new machines and stuff to show him." Tails revealed.

"Then go for it." the mayor said.

"But..." Tails cried.

"Tails, do you know what the professor use to always say about you?" the mayor asked.

"No." Tails said.

"Hmmm, he always talked about you. He was the only one here who didn't think of you as a potential menace." the mayor revealed.

_**The mayor's memory:**_** Several citizens approach the professor outside in the middle of the island, and argue with him about Tails.**

**"Why are you working with a fox? He won't do ya' any good." a man states.**

**"Yeah, he's a stupid kid. How will he help you? He's probably planning to steal your tech like all the others assistants you've had!" another yells.**

**"Tails isn't like that. I have more faith in him than anyone in this town. In fact, I trust him more than you idiots! Now get out of my way! I have an apprentice to congratulate." Chuck said.**

**"Ugh!" the two say in shock.**

**The mayor watches this from above, looking out a window.**

_**"He really does have faith in the fox, doesn't he?" the mayor thought.**_

"He defended me?" Tails asked.

"Of course, you were like a son to him, ya' know." the mayor told Tails.

"Look, Tails. We owe you for saving our home, ya know. We may not know that much about you, but when I saw how eager you were to save this place, I knew you shouldn't be with a couple of losers like us. You know more about the city than we ever did, okay. You're probably bored of this place." Troy stated.

"I love this place, and I can't leave it." Tails said.

Everyone looks down at the ground as Tails turns around.

"But I think it'll be better to come back here with the professor, so I am going." Tails claimed.

"Alright!" a man yelled.

Everyone on the island claps for him, including the mayor and Troy. Tears roll down Tails' happy face, and he turns around once again and runs towards Sonic yelling, "Goodbye, guys! Next time you see me, I'll be with Professor Thorndyke, OKAY!"

"Bye, child. Make us proud!" the mayor yelled.

"Yeah, and one more thing." Troy said.

Troy looks down at the ground along with some of the citizens.

"Time to clean up all these cans we threw at Tails." Troy reminded.

"RIGHT!" everyone yelled.

Everyone begins cleaning up and the mayor looks to the sky.

"It is rare when you meet the world's fastest hedgehog. With Sonic taking care of Tails, there is nothing to fear. He will help Tails bring back Chuck, I know it." the mayor states, as the screen turns to Sonic walking off and Tails catching up to him yelling, "SONIC! WAIT UP!"

"What are you doin?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to travel with you. I want to see the world and all its' wonders, and I need to get the professor back!" Tails yelled.

"Well, okay! I promise we'll get Eggman back for kidnapping this professor Thorndukey-guy!" Sonic shouted.

"It's Thorndyke!" Tails yelled.

"Thorndick?" Sonic asked.

"RRRRGH, you idiot!" Tails screamed.

Tails chases Sonic off into the distance until a chaos emerald falls into Sonic's hand.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"It must be a chaos emerald, the one we stole from Eggman." Tails reminded.

Sonic holds tightly to the red chaos emerald.

_"The chaos emerald brought them all back to life. Thank you! I promise I won't let Eggman use you for bad purposes ever again! Count on it." _Sonic thought.

Sonic looks to the sky, and smiles.

_This part of the story has ended, but this is only the beginning of something legendary! _

**(Sonic X Ending)**

**Troy: Hey guys, I would like to ask for some help.**

**Mayor: Yes, you see. It's starting to get hard to clean up all these cans the people have thrown at Tails.**

**Troy: So, can some of you guys come over to Westside Island and help out!**

**Mayor: Yes, it'll really mean the world to us and, AAAAGH!**

**Cans fall down on both Troy and the mayor.**

**Troy: This is karma, isn't it, sir?**

**Mayor: Yes, sadly.**

**Tails: Well, they won't be throwing cans at anyone anymore.**

**Sonic: You can say that again.**

_**A/N: Yeah, sorry about taking so long to update. And also I apologize for the short length of this episode, it's just, there wasn't much to tell. Plus, I know Troy and the mayor may seem like characters who appear out of nowhere, I mean, I'm not sure, but still: if you think so, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this, since there hasn't been a new one since April. And now click to the next episode, since it's GOTTA GOTTA' GO FAST DAY! (Actually this chapter was longer than I thought it'll be, COOL!)**_

_**P.S: I just realized how similar Tails' life is in my story to Naruto's, and both of them are basically foxes, right? Weird :)**_


	4. Amy, Sonic's True Love?

**Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive**

**A/N: Continuing as apart of GOTTA GO FAST Day. While reading the story, look out for a phrase Tails says that is repeated two times during the story. At the end, Tails will reveal what he said. Until then, enjoy!**

Sonic is seen speeding throughout a forest, with Tails hovering in the air, barely able to keep up.

"Sonic, wait up! I'm out of breathe, I can't run anymore!" Tails cried.

"Oh, c'mon. It's only been four miles, Tails." Sonic commented.

"I'm not as fast as you, okay! I can't run around the world within an hour, people like me have limits." Tails shouted.

"Yeah, stupid limits, alright." Sonic replied.

Tails panted.

"Fine, we'll stop at Station Square. That place has all kinds of things to do. Who knows? Maybe we'll spend the night there." Sonic said.

"Cool, but how long until we even reach that place?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, about that." Sonic cried.

Sonic whispers it to Tails.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Tails yelled, falling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"You mean we're still three more miles away, are you freakin' kiddin' me?" Tails asked.

"Actually, no. So let's just get a move on! I'll race ya." Sonic said.

"That's the last thing I want. How about we walk for awhile? I say we'll get there by 2:00pm anyway so it won't be too late." Tails cried.

"Fine, take the fun out of everything, why don't ya!" Sonic replied.

**(Sonic CD Jap. Opening)**

**EP. 4: Stop In Station Square! Amy, Sonic's True Love?**

A pink-colored hedgehog makes her way through Station Square, along with a tanish-looking rabbit by her side. The hedgehog is holding her arms around each other in an angry motion as the rabbit follows her.

"Amy, do you really think eating more ice cream is going to solve your boy problems?" the rabbit asked.

"That idiot broke up with me, by phone! I mean, who does something like that? I'm tired of all these stupid fakers who claim they love me, but break up with me after the first date! I mean, what's wrong with me, Cream?" Amy asked, holding a giant hammer, which contradicted the question due to its frightning appearance.

"Heheheh. I think it's that hammer you're holding." Cream replied.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

Sonic runs straight into the ice cream joint, with Tails sighing as he follows him within.

"Hey, that boy's cute, isn't he?" Amy cried, holding her hand to her chest.

"Amy, please don't do this. How do you know he's going to be good to you? I hate seeing you sad, it makes me want to cry." Cream said.

Amy puts both arms on Cream's shoulders.

"Oh, how cute. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions, okay. You'll understand once you reach my age, Cream." Amy replied.

Amy skips into the ice cream joint.

"Oh, Amy. Don't do this to me! I can't go through more of you sadness. It makes me feel like I'm a bomb about to explode!" Cream cried.

Sonic and Tails go up to the counter, and the ice cream man approaches.

"Hello, my name's Morshu the Ice Cream Man! What will you two have today?" Morshu asked.

"Hmmm, I'll have one chocolate flavored ice cream! Oh, and add sprinkles, please." Tails replied.

"What will you have, young man?" Morshu asked.

"I'll have..." Sonic cried.

Amy grabs Sonic, and prepares to speak for him.

"We'll have the best soft-serve vanilla ice cream you've got! And it's all on me!" Amy cried.

"You've got it!" Morshu agreed.

"What the heck was that for? I was going to order pecan?" Sonic asked.

"Well, now you're getting vanilla." Amy said.

"But I wanted pecan!" Sonic yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Amy asked, holding her hammer.

Sonic flees behind Tails.

"Nope! Everything's good here!" Sonic clarified.

"I wonder what has him all freaked out all of a sudden." Amy said, clueless of her hammer.

"So who are you anyway?" Sonic asked.

"My name is the beautiful, Amy Rose! And I'm your new girlfriend!" Amy declared.

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails asked.

Cream is standing from a distance, not pleased with Amy's behavior around boys, including Sonic. However, she knew if it made her happy, then she would be happy, so she smiled and tried to make the best out of everything.

"Shouldn't I be your boyfriend? I mean, I'm more your speed." Tails claimed.

"Yeah, but you're a nerd!" Amy cried.

"Waagh!" Tails shouted, awkwardly.

Soon, the ice creams had been prepared and Morshu brought all of them to the counter for Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream to enjoy.

"Thanks, mister." Cream said, quietly.

"No prob, you two are my best customers." Morshu said.

"Best customers, what an honor!" Sonic yelled.

"It's not as easy as it seems, ya' know. I have to come here three times a day and eat as much ice cream as I can to earn such a title." Amy replied.

"Hmmm, three times, eh? How much do you weigh?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh!" Cream cried.

Amy throws Sonic through the wall and leaves Tails, Morshu, and Cream in awe.

"Nuh-uh, my love. My weight is a secret." Amy said.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic replies, shocked and in pain.

"Wow, she must not like when someone comments on things like that, huh?" Tails asked.

"Amy's weight is a secret, a secret I don't even know!" Cream yelled.

"Wow." Tails, said. "Aaagh!"

"What?" Amy asked, with her hammer.

Sonic and Tails walk throughout the city, looking for something fun to do.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there's anything to do here?" Sonic asks, looking around.

"Ummm, Sonic, your new friend is following us around, it's freakin' me out man." Tails said.

"Don't worry, she'll ger bored eventually." Sonic assured.

"He is so cute. I wonder what our kids will look like! Oh, gosh!" Amy shouts, in embarrassment.

"Kids? Don't you think you're too young for those thoughts?" Cream asked.

"You'll understand when you're my age. But until then, keep thinking about your dolls." Amy replied.

"Ya' know, we're only five years apart, Amy." Cream said.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Cream cried.

"Ooh, look a roller-coaster! Let's get on, Tails." Sonic said.

"Finally, I-" Tails cried.

Amy stops Sonic.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go to the love boat ride! I can't wait to show it to you, Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"But I-" Sonic argued, until getting dragged away.

"Rrrrgh! Today, me and Sonic were supposed to hang out!" Tails yelled.

Sonic and Amy are seen riding on a boat in a dark tunnel ride, with Tails and Cream reluctantly behind on another boat.

"Isn't this fun, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Sonic said.

The tunnel grows darker, signaling a kiss. Amy pulls Sonic towards her, with Sonic saying, "Uhhh..."

Once the light clears, Sonic is seen with six different kiss marks on his face as Amy giggles in the other direction.

"Uhhaa...ugh..." Sonic muttered.

"Sonic, no! He's lost all of his dignity!" Tails cried.

"Amy?" Cream asked.

**Man Who Controls Ride: "Please exit the ride to the right, and I hope you and that special someone enjoyed the ride!**

"Oh, I enjoyed it alright." Amy giggles.

"I didn't." Sonic said.

"Me neither." Tails gulped.

Soon, evening comes and Amy takes Cream home to her mother, Vanilla.

"Did you two enjoy your day out?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, mommy." Cream said.

"Well, good. Come inside, dear. Dinner's ready!" Vanilla cried.

Cream eagerly enters the Rabbit household.

"Thank you for being Cream's big sister, Amy. Ever since I met you and got you to hang out with Cream, her confidence has risen!" Vanilla chanted.

"No problem, Miss Vanilla. But can I ask you for something?" Amy asked.

"Sure, dear." Vanilla said.

"Can you give me boy advice?" Amy asked.

"Ugh!" Vanilla cried.

Meanwhile, Tails got settled in a hotel as Sonic decided to roam around the town, by going for a walk.

**- 9:30pm - **

"Hmmm, no sign of that Amy freak. Good, I wasn't looking forward to a meeting with her again." Sonic said.

_"Now, it's time to strike!" _Amy yelled, within a bush.

Suddenly, Amy popped out of a bush and startled Sonic.

"Hey, what's your problem? You can't just scare me like that at night, okay!" Sonic yelled.

"Notice something about me, Sonic? Do you...well, like what you see?" Amy asked, in a pink dress with her chest looking bigger than usual.

"Nope." Sonic said.

"Rrrrrrgh!" Amy yelled, taking off the dress and looking normal again. "DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?" Amy screamed.

Her scream startled Sonic, who fell into a nearby lake.

"Aaaaah!" Sonic screamed.

"Hmph! Serves him right." Amy said.

Awhile passed and Sonic was still underwater.

"Shouldn't he be up by now? It's been like a minute. Unless..." Amy uttered. _"HE CAN'T SWIM!"_

Amy quickly jumped into the lake, but couldn't find Sonic due to the darkness.

_"Oh, no! What have I done? I don't think I can find him now!"_ Amy thought.

Amy heared a sound, and caught a glimpse of a big fish heading towards Sonic, who was at this point, unconscious.

_"SONIC!" _Amy cried.

Amy headed to the big fish, and brought out her hammer.

_"EAT THIS!"_ Amy yelled.

As the fish was about to eat Sonic, Amy placed her hammer between his teeth, preventing the tragedy.

_"Ah, my Piko Piko Hammer never lets me down, does it? SONIC!" she called._

Sonic fell deeper within the lake, but Amy grabbed him and brought him back to shore, as she gasped for air. Sonic was still unconscious, so Amy prepared to give him mouth-to-mouth, or in her mind: a kiss! Her lips almost reached Sonic's, but he quickly jumped back out of fear.

"Rrrrrgh, you tried to kill me!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, if you weren't a jerk, I wouldn't have to! Shouldn't you be able to swim?" Amy asked.

"Nope, when I'm in water, all of my energy is drained and I can't move at all!" Sonic cried.

"Oh, well sorry." Amy said.

"Why are you so crazy about me anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's just that you're actually one of the only nice boys I've met. You aren't like the others, who aren't who they appear to be. Forget it, you're not going to get what I'm saying in the end. Goodbye, Sonic." Amy said, walking away.

"Wait, Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You saved me, so I do owe you a kiss." Sonic said.

"Okay, when do I get it?" Amy asked.

"When I'm ready, okay." Sonic replied.

"Oh, you must be shy. Well, I can wait. Goodbye, Sonic." Amy said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait! You just wasted your kiss." Sonic said.

"No, the deal was a kiss to the mouth." Amy cried.

"We never made that deal." Sonic said.

"Yes we DID!" Amy yelled, hitting the hammer onto the ground.

"Okay! OKAY! Just don't kill me." Sonic gulped, frightened.

Morning came, and Tails had just heard Sonic's announcement.

"What, we're staying here longer?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Eggman doesn't know I'm here so it shouldn't be a problem. Plus, this will give us enough time to plan how we're going to attack Eggman and rescue the professor." Sonic said.

"You're finally thinking with your head, Sonic." Tails said.

"Hehehehe! So, wanna' go for a morning jog?" Sonic asked.

"No way! With you, it won't be a jog. Trust me!" Tails yelled.

"Your loss! And maybe I was going to get Amy to find you are girlfriend." Sonic mentioned.

"WAIT! I'll come, just don't ask for Cream, she's too young! SONIC!" Tails called.

_Looks like Sonic and Tails have found theirselves a new home, and new friends, but what adventures await them in the town of Station Square? And will Amy and Sonic ever be a couple?_

**(Sonic X Ending)**

**Tails: Okay, time to reveal what I said two times. It was the phrase: freakin'.**

**Cream: Yeah, here's the first time he said it.**

"You mean we're still three more miles away, are you freakin' kiddin' me?" Tails asked.

**Tails: And the other time was...**

"Ummm, Sonic, your new friend is following us around, it's freakin' me out man."

**Cream: Were we able to test your brains today, folks?**

**Tails: Join us next time, okay!**

**A/N: This chapter was pretty long, actually! So, I basically kept my promise and FINALLY updated after a three-month hiatus(same with Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Lost Episodes). Those two news chapters were apart of GOTTA GO FAST DAY, and the reason I made two was to catch up on the story. I apologize if I took too long to update(last time was April 5, I think), and also if this chapter and the one before felt rushed. Hope you enjoyed, please review and CH. 5 should actually be up pretty soon due to new interest in this story once again! :) Well, then again... :( Well... :)**


	5. Fang the Sniper's Strike! Treasure?

**Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive**

**a/n: Before reading, I just want to make the age ranges clear for the main characters.**

Sonic: fifteen

Amy: twelve

Tails: thirteen

Cream: seven

**Enjoy!**

**(Sonic CD Jap. Opening)**

**Ep. 5: Legend of the Hidden Treasure! Fang the Sniper's Strike!**

Throughout the desert, a weasel wearing big brown boots, a belt, and a detective hat walked menacingly, thinking about his goal: to uncover secret treasure. He had heard from a merchant he attacked a few days before about the legendary riches.

_**"Please don't hurt me! I have nothing to give to you, so just spare me!" the merchant pleaded.**_

_**"Rrrrgh! You're a merchant, you should at least have somethin' for me to take!" the shouted.**_

_**"Well, I may not have anything valuable at the moment. But I do have some valuable info for you." the merchant replied.**_

_**"Like what?" Fang asked.**_

_**"There's a city that is exactly twenty miles from here. It is said that within it lies legendary treasure, a crystal known as the Gem of Life. The one who posesses it will gain unimaginable power, luck, and fame!" the merchant revealed.**_

_"That old fool better of been true to his word! Or I'll make an unfriendly visit to his home!" _Fang thought, continuing his journey.

Meanwhile, back in Station Square, Sonic and Tails were in Sonic's hotel room coming up with plans for the professor's escape.

"Sonic, I was thinking, what if you used your speed to race through Eggman's forces and just save Professor Thorndyke?" Tails asked.

"It's not that simple, Tails. I've never actually been in Eggman's airship, so that would be suicide." Sonic cried.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it?" Tails asked. "Sonic?"

Tails realized Sonic was snoring.

"Of course. I knew those midnight runs weren't good for him." Tails said.

(A knock came to the door.)

_"SONIC! It's Amy! I came here to talk about that kiss." _Amy cried.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, quickly waking up.

"Kiss?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, about that. Heh heh." Sonic muttered.

"What were you and Amy doing last night?" Tails asked.

"That doesn't matter right now! Go to the door and tell her this is not my room!" Sonic ordered.

Tails walked to open the door as Sonic headed towards the window to make an escape.

"Hello, Amy. How's it goin?" Tails cried.

"I don't know. Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"This is my room, silly." Tails said.

"Funny, because I checked and this is Room 233: Sonic's!" Amy yelled.

"Well, he's not here so..." Tails replied.

Amy threw her Piko Piko Hammer at the wall, halting a scared Sonic from exiting.

"My Piko Piko Hammer never fails me, does it?" Amy commented.

"There's a name for that thing?" Tails asked.

"Nice try, Sonic. But you owe me a kiss, I know I let you slide last night, but I can't wait anymore!" Amy cried, blushing.

"So what else did you guys do last night? Should I go buy diapers?" Tails asked, chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic and Amy yelled at Tails, in unison.

"I was just joking, geez." Tails said.

"Anyway, I want to kiss you now! I'm not leaving until I get it." Amy chanted.

Amy looked at the clock, and the time was: _10: 37 am!_

"Oh, no! I was supposed to pick up Cream so we could go to the park! I can't disappoint her!" Amy yelled, racing out.

"Well, that was close." Sonic said.

"I say we leave just in case she comes back, okay." Tails replied.

Sonic is snoring.

"Y'know, I might just leave him here for Amy. Nah!" Tails cried.

Meanwhile, in the desert, Fang made his way into a bar, shocking the men who were drinking there.

"I'll have some apple juice, please." Fang said.

Two men approached Fang.

"Hmph, such a sissy! This is a bar, get some beer, ya' weakling." the man said.

"Well, what would you expect? He's a little squirt!" the other added.

Fang's hat covered his face, which was serious and dark.

"Aren't ya goin' to do somethin?" the second man asked, taking Fang's juice and drinking it right in front of him. "Thanks for the free juice, punk!"

Everyone in the bar looked at Fang, and soon the weasel got up from his chair.

"Oh, so now he's going to do something, eh?" the second man asked.

Fang looked at the man fiercely, and he quickly fell to the ground.

"What happened?" the first man asked.

"I shot him, as simple as that." Fang said.

"But that's impossible! I didn't see you..." the man replied.

"That's the problem with the idiots from this Zone. Most only believe what they can see, and that's what gets em' all the time." Fang stated. "Now, if you're smart, you'll buy me another juice right away, or you'll end up being like your friend."

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Fang, Fang the Sniper." Fang revealed.

(Fang received another juice.)

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fang said.

"WHAT?" the man cried.

Fang shot the man through a wall, and outside onto the ground with a bullet.

"That's for calling me a sissy." Fang said, quietly. "Now, bartender, I need to know something."

"What is it?" the bartender asked, frightened.

"There's a city a few miles away from here. What's the name of it?" Fang asked.

"Oh, are you talking about Station Square?" the bartender asked again.

"Yeah, that's all I need to know. Oh, and I'll be taking this apple juice." Fang announced.

"Oh, of course." the bartender said as Fang left.

Later, Sonic and Tails walked within Station Square, trying to think of a way to get rid of Amy.

"Sonic, your girlfriend is a distraction. We're supposed to be coming up with a rescue plan, but she keeps getting in our way. Do something about it!" Tails yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend, and it's not like she's going to leave us alone anyway." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Sonic bumped into a post, and saw a flyer.

"TREASURE?" Sonic asked.

"What about it?" Tails questioned.

"This thing is saying there's a legendary treasure in this place somewhere!" Sonic yelled.

"LEGENDARY TREASURE?" Amy asked, alongside Cream.

"Aw man, you're back." Sonic said.

"What about the legendary treasure, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Well, kid. It says here that Station Square is known for the legendary treasure that can only be found here!" Sonic cried.

"Let me see that." Amy ordered.

Amy looked at it, and wasn't pleased.

"This could be fake, Sonic." Amy said.

"Hmmm, you're probably right. But you can never be too sure!" Sonic cried.

"Fine, we'll try looking for it. But if it ends up I was right, you owe me that kiss." Amy replied.

"It's a deal!" Sonic chanted.

"Let's go ask Morshu. He knows Station Square WAY more than us. In fact, he's been here for decades!" Cream suggested.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic commanded.

Sonic, Amy, and Cream headed to the ice cream joint, leaving Tails alone.

"Rrrrgh, Sonic' wasting my time! The professor's waiting for me. Sorry, Sonic, but this is one adventure you'll have to take on your own." Tails said, preparing to go back and plan more.

_"Treasure, eh? So that fool was telling the truth. Well, I guess I'll follow those hedgehogs. I mean, I could easily find the treasure myself, but I hate doing the work. And besides... THAT PINK HEDGEHOG WAS HOT! Maybe, she'll wanna' go out with me, but how old is she? I mean, I'm eighteen! But she looks younger. Well, I could make it work!" Fang yelled, running off._

(the poster about the treasure unfolds at the bottom to reveal: the legendary treasure of good hygiene)

**- At Morshu's - **

"Well, my father did tell me about hidden treasure in this place as a boy. So I guess he was telling the truth, eh. I always thought those were just stories." Morshu said.

"So I was right, Amy. This kiss is off!" Sonic chanted.

"Wait, the deal was to prove there is treasure. Until you find some, you still owe me one." Amy reminded.

"Rrrrrrgh, fine! Let's go." Sonic ordered. "Well, are you comin?"

"You want me to go somewhere with you?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah! I need someone to help me because Tails isn't here. It's not like this is a date or anything." Sonic replied.

"Oh, right. No date!" Amy cried, smiling. _"I really thought he wanted me along because he loved me."_

Sonic and Amy leave, ditching Cream.

"Wow, seems like those two are really interested in winning this bet." Cream said.

"Ugh!" Morshu cried, surprised.

Sonic and Amy continued their quest alone, trying to prove to one another whose right and whose wrong.

"I'm telling you, Sonic, you're wasting your time. This place is huge, and you have no evidence to back up your claim." Amy claimed.

"Wow, you're good at giving logic." Sonic admitted.

"Well, I've been thinking about becoming a lawyer one day and..." Amy replied.

Sonic ignored her and continued up ahead.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Amy cried, tripping over.

When she regains balance, Fang appeared.

"Hey, toots. How bout' you and me go somewhere tonight, ya know', have some fun." Fang suggested.

"Where is that coming from?" Amy asked.

"Down here, you idiot!" Fang yelled.

Amy looked down reluctantly.

"Yeah, first of all, I'm twelve." Amy revealed.

"Twelve? I thought you were alot closer to my age than that!" Fang cried, embarrassed. "Well, we can still make this work, right?"

"Get away from me, you FREAK!" Amy yelled.

**"Amy, look! I found the treasure!" Sonic announced.**

"He did what?" Amy cried.

"Whoa, he found it quicker than me! Looks like he's a good treasure hunter after all!" Fang chanted, running in his direction.

**- Near Sonic -**

"Heh heh." Sonic chuckled.

"So I heard you found this place's treasure, eh?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, so what. Who are you, shorty?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Fang the Sniper. I'm sure you've heard of me by now!" Fang cried.

"Nope, not at all." Sonic said.

"Rrrgh, well you'll be smart to hand over your treasure, right now!" Fang ordered.

"No way, I found it, it belongs to me." Sonic replied.

"Fine, you asked for it." Fang smirked.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, behind a tree.

_"Marvelous Queen, let's go!" _Fang screamed.

"What?" Sonic and Amy said.

A blue/silver hoverbike races to Fang's aid, and he leaps onto it and quickly presses alot of buttons, sending missiles at Sonic, who dodges them in a comedic way.

"Ah, make them stop!" Sonic shouted.

"Not until ya' give me that treasure you found, hedgehog!" Fang ordered.

"NO WAY! AGAIN!" Sonic screamed.

"FINE!" Fang shouted.

Fang presses a lock-on button, and has bullets following Sonic as he tried to escape within the city, near several houses. As Sonic is running, he begins to think about the harm he may cause.

"Rrrrgh, if I'm not careful, I could accidentally direct one of his bullets to some innocent people!" Sonic cried.

Amy watches from afar.

"Be careful, Sonic! Don't let him hurt anyone!" Amy warned.

"Got it!" Sonic replied.

A man and son prepare to go fishing, but Fang's bullets scare them back inside in a comical way. Sonic uses his speed to avoid getting hit by any of the missiles and bullets.

Smoke clears from the area, and Amy gasps, believing Sonic got caught by them.

"SONIC! Oh no, my Sonic is gone. Nooooooooooooo!" Amy yelled, in tears.

A blue figure emerges unscathed, giving a peace sign.

"Amy, calm down. I'm alright." Sonic assured.

"Oh, Sonic! I thought he got you for sure." Amy chanted, running to Sonic and hugging him.

"Hey, knock it off!" Sonic ordered.

_"This hedgehog is not normal. He didn't even get hit once! But I'm the best shooter around, so how'd this good-for-nothin' punk get past all of em?" Fang thought._

"Is that all?" Sonic asked, looking at Fang.

"Nope. I still have full throttle, and I'm sure after this. You won't even have a choice about telling me anymore!" Fang yelled.

Amy gasped, and Sonic's face started to sweat as Fang menacingly prepared to press the ultimate button. As he did, nothing happened.

"What's going on? This thing should be working! Oh, no. I forgot to get it charged, again! RRRRGH. Who needs it? I still have my gun!" Fang screamed, preparing to grab his gun out of his belt.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled, racing to Fang and grabbing his gun, and crushing it.

"Heh, you really think I'd only carry one gun! I have another, ya' know!" Fang shouted.

Fang brought another gun out, making Sonic stand fiercely.

"That's right. Now tell me where your treasure is, NOW!" Fang ordered.

Sonic stood quietly, angered.

"Oh, you're not going to tell me, are you? Then, you're useless!" Fang shouted.

Fang shot a bullet at Sonic, but Amy's Piko Piko Hammer stopped it from reaching him, pinning it to a brick wall.

"Damn it! That was my last bullet." Fang revealed.

Amy and Sonic cornered Fang, who backed away, frightened.

"Now, Fang. You know I can't let you leave now that you've embarrased me, right?" Sonic shouted, enraged.

"Heh heh. I'll make it up to ya', umm, what's your name?" Fang asked.

"It's Sonic, but I'm pretty sure you know because you've been following us, haven't you?" Sonic asked.

"He was? Stalker!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm just a fan! Don't do anything you'll regret, Sonic." Fang said.

"Rrrrgh!" Sonic yelled, kicking Fang away from them.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaah!" Fang cried, as he was whisked away.

Later, Sonic walked Amy home. He had both arms behind his head and Amy had them beneath her, holding them together wondering about the treasure.

"So I guess there's no kiss." Amy said, saddened.

"Oh, don't make me feel bad! I just won the bet, that's all there is to it!" Sonic replied.

"Wrong." Tails said, walking up.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"The treasure was never real. I was trying to find you when I saw that the flyer actually read, the legendary treasure of good hygiene!" Tails revealed.

Cream approached.

"You guys both got so caught up in your competition, you left me behind." Cream said.

"Oh, sorry. Me and Sonic got our hands full with a weasel, wolf-person, thingy." Amy stated.

"That's right, Fang was his name. He was also searching for treasure, and he seems like some kind of bad guy so I'll be keepin' my eye on him." Sonic announced.

"Hey, Amy. Sonic has something to tell you." Tails said.

"I do?" Sonic asked.

Tails stared angrily at Sonic, reminding him of it.

"Oh, Amy. We can't have you pestering me all the time. You see, Tails' mentor got kidnapped by a guy named Eggman and we've been trying to come up with plans to save him. But you keep interfering with all of that, so can you please stop?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman, eh? What a weird name. I guess I'll stop bothering you guys." Amy said. " I mean, Tails does deserve to get his mentor back, and if I keep distracting you guys, I'll waste your time." Amy admitted.

"Thank you, Amy." Sonic said.

"But you still owe me that kiss!" Amy cried, smiling.

"Fine." Sonic replied.

"So why did you lie about finding the treasure?" Amy asked.

"Simple, I wanted to win the bet so there'd be no kiss." Sonic said.

"Is this supposed to be the fake treasure you've found, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked, picking up a broken lamp found near the area.

"Yeah, I was trying to make it look ancient and valuable, but Fang came and ruined it. I dropped it as soon as he arrived, that idiot." Sonic revealed.

"You think I'd fall for that anyway?" Amy asked.

"Maybe." Sonic chuckled.

"Well, mister lier, for lying you now owe me two kisses!" Amy cried.

"Two?" Sonic screamed.

"That's right!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, boy." Tails and Cream gulped.

"Change it back!" Sonic shouted.

"If you catch me, I'll consider it!" Amy chanted.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, of course I'll catch you!" Sonic cried.

Sonic chases Amy into the distance.

"We sure do have some weird friends, huh?" Tails commented.

"That's right." Cream replied.

**- In a forest -**

"Ouch, that hurt! Rrrrrgh, I promise I'll find that treasure and I'll get that Amy girl to like me, and also force Sonic to give me his treasure!" Fang yelled.

**- Later -**

Sonic and the gang prepared to walk home, until Fang stopped them.

"What are you back doing here? I already taught you a lesson." Sonic asked.

"I came to get that treasure you have!" Fang yelled.

An awkward silence came from the Sonic crew.

"What? Why is everyone all quiet?" Fang asked.

"Oh, about that..." Sonic cried.

(Sonic told Fang about the lie.)

"!" Fang screamed.

**- After, in the desert -**

"I can't believe Sonic lied about it! And even more that the merchant played me for a fool! Time for my revenge!" Fang yelled.

Fang headed towards the merchant's home, and knocked on the door. (No answer) He kept knocking. (No answer)

"He should be here, right? Unless... He escaped before I knew about his lie! Rrrgh, he tricked me so he could be able to live! Now, all I can do is hope for better luck next time, eh? But before I completely go back to searching for treasure, that hedgehog didn't get a good taste of my weaponry because they weren't charged enough. I'll beat him, and make him take me to all kinds of places with rare riches! With his speed, I'll be able to have all kinds of stuff within hours!" Fang announced.

A bird swoops by, and poops on Fang's hat.

"Ah, crap! That was limited edition, you idiot!" Fang cried.

_Now it seems Sonic has a new enemy, Fang, who plans to have a rematch with Sonic and force him to help him steal all over the world! It also appears that Sonic has also learned the weakness of competition, so does this mean Amy can get her two kisses after all? And what lies in store for Cream, next time on Sonic: FTA!_

**(Sonic X Ending 1)**

**Fang: Well, readers. I've been introduced and now I will prove to all of you I'm the ultmate character!**

**Sonic: But I'm the ultimate character, I mean, I'm the main one, right?  
**

**Fang: Well...**

**Sonic: So there can't be another ultimate character.**

**Fang: No, in polls, sometimes it is said secondary characters make it to the top, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!**

**Sonic: To think, I have to deal with you later on in this story, again!**

Next Time: Bonds of Cream and Cheese! Fang and Sonic's Rematch?

**a/n: Yeah, I'm not sure if this chapter was good or not. I felt like putting up EP. 5 quick so you guys wouldn't have to wait longer like last time. Sorry, if you didn't like it. I'll redo it if you want. (Oh, and check my profile for a sneak peak of EP. 6. Bonds of Cream and Cheese! Fang and Sonic's Rematch? But it will only be up for a little bit :(**


End file.
